


BABY, WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT

by OurMoonLightRevels



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurMoonLightRevels/pseuds/OurMoonLightRevels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sheppard!” John rolled his eyes and groaned to himself, McKay shouting after him in such a chipper tone could only mean bad things. He kept on walking, pretending that he hadn’t heard McKay’s call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BABY, WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT

**Author's Note:**

> FOR #10

“Sheppard!” John rolled his eyes and groaned to himself, McKay shouting after him in such a chipper tone could only mean bad things. He kept on walking, pretending that he hadn’t heard McKay’s call.

But McKay would not be put off, he scuttled after Sheppard, calling his name until he finally managed to catch up and grab him by the ridiculous wrist cuff he was always wearing.

“Rude much? Whatever, I need you to come with me down to the new lab Zelenka and Weir accidentally discovered, before he manages to do something idiotic that I will be left to fix.” Rodney said in one breath, as he was accustomed to doing, as he started to pull John in the direction to the nearest transporter.

John let himself be pulled for the second, enjoying the contact that he knew he shouldn’t want. God damned McKay and god damned John’s love for difficult people. John had been struggling with his attraction and subconscious delight at every terrible thing McKay chose to be for a long while now, and he was reaching a tipping point. He needed to get laid, maybe it was time to revisit some of the more friendly allied planets. Or at least find somewhere with a ferris wheel.

While John was lost in thought McKay had managed to steer them into the transporter, hitting the button for the point nearest to the new Ancient lab to be uncovered. Or that was the plan, a light whooshy sound played in the small transporter before a door slammed shut, closing the transporter off. Shortly followed by the lights suddenly cutting out, leaving McKay and Sheppard trapped in the now pitch black room.

Before McKay could open his mouth another alarming bing sounded in the small room and a fine pink and glittery powder fell from somewhere, coating them both in a fine layer of dust.

“GREAT.” McKay exploded, before whipping out his tablet and groaning in despair as it remained stubbornly dark and uncooperative. “So it seems as if whatever is happening has not only left us in utter darkness, but also generated some kind of EMP that’s knocked the tech out. As well as covering us in something that feels like, but had better not be glitter. Sheppard, what has your city done this time?”

“McKay, contrary to what you believe I don’t control Atlantis. And I have no idea what is happening, do you think it could be city wide?” Sheppard asked while fidgeting around the small amount of space the transporter afforded him, subtly trying to move away from McKay. The powder was making him itch in a really discouraging way.

“Well, as we are STUCK in a transporter, how the hell would I know?” McKay barked, the powder seemed to be having the same affect, if the jiggling McKay was doing was any indication. “Does it feel hotter in here? Or colder? I feel weird.”

Sheppard was feeling it too. The itching had turned incessant and the feeling of fabric on his skin was unbearable. Without too much though John started to strip, much to McKay’s horror.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Sheppard? It’s bad enough that I’m stuck in a tiny space, with the Atlantis version of itching powder down my pants without having you strip to make it extra awkward and uncomfortable.” McKay was slowly speeding up his speech and his jigging, causing electric friction to zip along Sheppard’s bared arms.

Ignoring the indignant squeak McKay let out, Sheppard moved on to unbuckling his belt, before McKay gave in and after some mumbled words started stripping his own lab coat off, quickly followed by the blue science uniform shirt. Then McKay exclaimed, “Ah to hell with it.” And started unbuckling his own trousers.

Sheppard was not doing so well. If pushed he might even say that he was having an emotional crisis of sorts. His head was feeling muggy and the sharp awareness he tried to maintain was slowly slipping from him. And he wanted to hug McKay, and not just a little, it was like the entirety of his brain had been scooped out and replaced by a kitten that wanted to curl up in a warm lap. Without conscious thought, he slowly dropped to the floor and scooted towards McKay, curling himself around McKay’s bare legs.

Rodney let out another squawk and tried to pry Sheppard from him, before succumbing to gravity and his own inbuilt elegance in an awkward tumble onto the cold floor. The only saving grace was that Sheppard had stopped nuzzling against his thighs, and helped control his fall. He narrowly avoided braining himself on the nearest wall of the small room, feeling it whoosh past as he fell.

Now that they were both on the ground a number of problems presented themselves, first being that there really wasn’t much space for two grown men to be sitting on the transporter room floor. Second, that Sheppard had tried to solve this problem by kneeling over McKay. And third, that the powder or whatever that had been scattered over them had finally stopped itching, but where it had settled down on the floor it has started to smoke, pushing out clouds of heavily perfumed air and thick heat that curled around the pair.

McKay realised that he was finding it difficult to think coherently, or speak at all. The atmosphere in the pitch black room had morphed into the weirdest high of his life. The air seemed to twist around the two of them on a swirling current. It took him a moment to notice, but Sheppard had been prodding him, shifting them both around, so McKay was almost sprawled across the floor, with his back pressed up against the transporter door, and Sheppard was making himself at home on McKay’s lap.

“Wha…Whats…Shepp..” Rodney trailed off without really knowing what he was trying to say in the first place. John shushed him anyway, and started to gently rub his stupid hair across McKay’s collar bone, wriggling himself into the comfiest position he could find. 

Rodney found himself slowly rubbing his hands up and down John’s back, petting him with soothing noises. Whatever was happening, all he could pick up on was how great it felt to be close to John, touching him, and feeling the heat of him so close.

John decided that the wriggling wasn’t quite enough, as the molasses slow feeling of lethargy was transformed, as if the heat from the smoke around them was being drawn into him. He let out a moan as he started to get hard, slowly grinding himself against McKay, who let out a similar moan of pleasure as the heady feeling of arousal pulsed through them.

At that all bets were off, in a burst of movement Rodney push John up so that he could pull his underwear down, before pulling John to him, and pushing his tight black shorts down. McKay wrapped his hand around the both of them, and stroked their erections together. Frustrated with the tight feeling of skin on skin, Rodney encouraged John to kneel over him, and quickly took him in his mouth.

Between the warmed air of the small room and the combined heat of the two of them Rodney was feeling a little light headed, but the taste of John on his tongue had him moaning in ecstasy. Rodney made short work of pulling John deep into his mouth, before pulling off to lick wet stripes over the length of him. When John’s cock was glistening, Rodney pushed him back down to sit, so he could take them both in hand and stroke them together.

John tilted Rodney’s head, and kissed him deeply, revealing in the feeling of finally having Rodney beneath him. He jerked his hips, and thrust into Rodney’s first, moaning in between biting kisses that turned Rodney’s lips flushed and swollen. 

Another beeping sounded from within the transporter room, followed by dim lights turning on and another puff of powder falling to coat the pair.

As soon as the powder landed on the writhing pair, the mind altering state they had found themselves in suddenly lifted, leaving them now fully aware of the state they were in.

John slowly removed his mouth from Rodney, trying his best not to make eye contact, dreading what was going to happen. But Rodney was having none of it.

“Sheppard, stop being a moron and fucking kiss me.” Without waiting for John’s reaction, Rodney grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a punishing kiss. John stilled for a second, and Rodney freaked. “Shit, shit. Ok, if you don’t want this we don’t have to, but fuck. If you do, then I think it’s time we stopped dancing around this and got on with it.”

John was still stock still, and had no idea what do to. He knew what he wanted to do, but petrified did not come close to how he felt.

Rodney made a derisive noise and started to push at John’s should to try and get up, which finally spurred John into action. He quickly pushed Rodney back down, kissed him again, and wrapped his hand around Rodney’s, which was conveniently still wrapped around the pair of them. 

McKay let out a noise of extreme satisfaction and John kissed him to shut him up, speeding up his thrusting as the entire experience caught up to him. If anyone was to ask, he’d blame the lingering effects of whatever Atlantis pumped them full of, but it took barely any time for the pair of them to reach climax, spilling messily over Rodney.

After a few languorous seconds of afterglow, the comms burst to life.

“McKay, Sheppard! Can you hear us? Please report? We are having some technical difficulties and we need you’re assistance in the lab.” Zelenka’s voice sounded anxious. John and Rodney shared a look before rushing to make themselves anything approaching presentable.

“McKay here, we’ve been stuck in a transporter room, any idea what’s been happening?” McKay spoke into the comm.

“Some electrical surges have been reported throughout Atlantis, and we have many reports of individuals trapped. It’s all hands on deck gentlemen,” came Weirs curt reply.

John and Rodney looked at each other, partly wondering what the hell had just happened, and mostly wondering when they would be able to talk about what happened.

McKay shook his head. “Enough of this, I’m very important and clearly Atlantis falls apart without me, so whatever just happened is going to have to wait. Tonight, my quarters?” He questioned.

John nodded, not entirely certain that he’d be able to get any words out either now, or later. But he was going to give it a go anyway.


End file.
